


Emison Drabble Collection

by somedaysicanbeabitch



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedaysicanbeabitch/pseuds/somedaysicanbeabitch
Summary: All of my tumblr drabbles will be posted here. Send any prompts to my ask: somedaysicanbeabitch.tumblr.com/ask





	1. Chapter 1

Based on the potential??? spoiler that the girls will be made to choose one of them to take the fall for the murder or all of them will go to prison. The only things I usually write are lab reports so please excuse this.

-

Time was almost up and they were no closer to figuring out who A.D. was. Emily glanced at her watch and sighed.

“I’m going to tell the police it was me.”

Four heads shot up and stared at her in disbelief.

“What the hell are you on about?!”  
“No you’re not!”  
“Em!”

Emily glanced at Alison, who hadn’t said a word. The blonde tilted her head, confusion swirling in her eyes. Emily raised her hand at the others, silencing them immediately.

“One of us has to otherwise we’ll all end up in prison, I’m not letting you go back there Ali. Especially not now…” Emily trailed off, finally breaking eye contact with Alison.

The other girls exchanged looks, not knowing what to say.

“So you’re willing to give up on me already.” Alison fumed, standing up and glaring at the brunette. “Emily it has only been a week, we’ve waited almost 10 years for us to happen and you want to give it all up, you’re going to leave me alone with our baby!?” Her voice broke, tears starting to escape from her eyes.

Emily jumped up, pulling Alison into her arms and wiping away the stray tears.

“I’m doing this for us, for our baby. Do you really want to give birth in prison? At least one of us would be able to raise her this way.”

“I don’t want to raise her on my own. We’re doing this together, you promised me we’d do it together, as a family.” Alison replied, pulling away to look into Emily’s eyes. “We’ll figure this out Em, we always do.”

“Yeah Emily, we’ve still got a couple of hours. Caleb and Mona are chasing down that lead, we’re not going to let you do this.” Spencer added, placing a hand on Emily’s shoulder.

“Oh my god so you two are actually official now then!?” Hanna exclaimed happily, breaking any remaining tension in the room.

The couple smiled, ducking their heads shyly.

“Aww you guys, you’re so cute. Emily willing to go all orange is the new black for you Ali!”

Alison rolled her eyes, glaring playfully at the other blonde. She tilted Emily’s face towards her before placing a tender kiss on her lips, both girls smiling into it.

“That is so weird to see,” Hanna stage whispered to Aria, who hid her smirk behind her hand.

It was Emily this time who rolled her eyes, kissing Alison once more before pulling her with her on to the sofa.

“Okay so what did Caleb say the last time you spoke to him?” Emily asked Hanna, ready to get her head back into finding out who A.D. was.

“Oh we’ll talk about that later, first I have questions!” Hanna replied, forcing her way in between the couple on the sofa. “Who made the first move then!?”

“Hanna…” Emily warned before Alison cut her off. “It was me.”

“Ooh, plot twist. Have you done the nasty yet, has Emily’s long line of women trained her to your standards Ali?”

Alison’s eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of Emily’s past lovers, jealously rearing its ugly head. Emily’s eyes flickered between the two blondes nervously.

Finally, Alison arched an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face. “She’s even better now than she was in high school.”

This gained the attention of the two other girls sat on the opposite sofa.

“Oh my god,” Emily whispered to herself, head dropping against the back of the sofa in despair.

“You two slept together in high school!?” Spencer exclaimed.

“One time!” Emily yelled, exasperated. “Shouldn’t we be focusing on A.D. instead of our sex life?”

“Yeah, yeah we’ll do that later,” Aria replied, waving Emily’s complaints off. “This is way more interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

In between 7x16 and 7x17 – The girls finding out.

-

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Alison whispered, breaking the silence. The two girls had been cuddling on the sofa for almost an hour, just holding each other.

“You can’t believe it’s happening,” Emily replied, chuckling.

Alison pushed herself up on to her elbow, leaning down over Emily. She cupped the other girls face, eventually closing the gap and pressing a kiss gently on her lips. Emily intertwined her fingers in blonde hair, refusing to let Alison escape. Emily deepened the kiss and pulled Alison so that she was straddling her lap.

“Em,” Alison gasped, as she broke for air. Emily refused to let up, placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Teeth tugged at Alison’s earlobe before she grabbed the other girls face impatiently, crashing their lips back together messily. Hands started roaming, Emily running her hands up under Alison’s shirt.

“Off?” She asked, brown eyes darker than usual. Alison just nodded in response, raising her arms up to help the other girl.

Emily returned to her lips immediately, picking Alison up by her hips and switching their positions so that she was on top. She quickly removed her own shirt, both girls relishing the new skin that was now in contact.

“Ali,” Emily whined as the other girl’s fingers danced along the edge of her bra.

“I love you so much,” Alison whispered against Emily’s neck in between nips at her pulse point.

“I love you too,” Emily replied brokenly as Alison cupped one of her breasts, squeezing experimentally.

Neither of them heard the door opening or the footsteps in their haze.

“Holy fucking shit,” Hanna exclaimed, causing Emily to rip herself off the other girl. Alison just dropped her head against the arm of the sofa, groaning in frustration.

“The fuck are you doing here?” She eventually asked, glaring at the three girls that had interrupted them.

Emily chucked a shirt at her, pulling her arms through her own.

“We just wanted to check to see if you were alright after the nursery thing. I guess you two are fine, we’ll just be going.” Aria replied apologetically, already trying to escape back out the door.

“Wait, no!” Hanna said, grabbing Aria’s arm. “What the hell is going on?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” Emily muttered, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

Alison noticed the look Spencer was giving her. “Spit it out Spencer,” she snapped.

“What are you doing?” Spencer finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Emily stepped in defensively.

“Em come on, we’ve been here before,” she replied, crossing her arms.

“I love her,” Alison blurted out, eyes wide. “I’m in love with Em. I always have been.”

Spencer’s jaw dropped slightly, not expecting that answer. Aria just smiled, happy that her friends had finally got their shit together.

“Oh my god this is amazing,” Hanna squealed, pulling Emily and Alison into a group hug. “I’m still your favourite right though Em?”

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, squeezing Hanna’s shoulder in thanks.

Spencer pulled Alison aside.

“You know I love you both right?” She asked, eyes apologetic. “I just know how much Em loves you, and we didn’t really know if it was reciprocated.”

Alison smiled, waving off the apology. “Spence I know I have been a complete idiot when it comes to Emily. I hate how much I have hurt her and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to her if she’ll let me.”

Spencer grinned. “Hurt her and I’ll kill you,” she said, before spinning around and pointing at Emily. “Same to you Fields!”


	3. Chapter 3

Alison is away visiting Jason and needs Emily.

-

Writing these to avoid thinking about all the shit I’ve got to do after 2 weeks of lab work failed today.

“So how did he take it?” Emily asked, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder whilst she turned down the bed for the night.

“As well as expected I guess?” Alison replied. “He seemed pleased that we were together.”

“Well I would make a great sister-in-law.” Emily replied, chuckling.

“Woah, slow down Em. Let me have your baby first before we talk about getting married.”

“We’re doing all of this so backwards aren’t we.” Emily said wryly, slipping under the covers.

“Is it weird that I wouldn’t want it any other way. I mean I know it’s not ideal, but the thought of us being a family…” Alison trailed off.

“I get it. I feel the same.” Emily replied, smiling.

“Good. So what are you wearing?”

Emily choked out a laugh. “Ali are you serious?”

“Em,” Alison whined. “I’m pregnant, you’re supposed to accommodate my hormones and instead you’re miles away.”

“Baby, it’s been one night, I’m all yours tomorrow when you get back.” Emily replied, secretly pleased that Alison was missing her already.

There was silence for a moment, with the sound of the other girl breathing the only indication that she was still on the phone.

“Ali you there?”

“Em,” Alison moaned through the phone. “Em, I really need you.”

Emily flushed with the realisation of what her girlfriend was doing. “Ali, what do you need?”

“Mmm, talk to me. Tell me what you’ve imagined us doing.”

Emily took a moment to think, the noises coming through the speaker of the phone sending jolts to her core.

“Okay, umm.” Emily closed her eyes. “There was a time I saw you teaching a class, you were being all authoritative and intelligent, it was sexy as hell. All I could think of was bending you over your desk and taking you.” She paused, listening to Alison panting.

“Em,” she whined. “Em, I’m so close, I’ve been on edge all day.”

“You were wearing a dress and I imagined you didn’t have anything underneath, like you were expecting this to happen. I slid my hands up your legs slowly, pushing the dress up as I went. I kissed your neck, biting and sucking in that way you like. I waited until you were begging me to enter you before I did, starting slow and then building up until all you could say was my name…”

“Emily!” Alison screamed, her voice muffled as if she was biting on a pillow.

“Holy shit,” Emily whispered to herself, waiting for the other girl to say something.

“Alison you there?” She finally asked after a few minutes of waiting. “Ali?”

All she could here was steady breathing, Emily pulled her phone away from her ear and glared at it. Alison had fallen asleep on her? Her head dropped against the headboard and she groaned. She hung up the phone and chucked it away from her.

“Fucking Ali,” she whispered, chuckling to herself before lying down to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mona and Emily in 7x17

Not a whole lot of Alison in this.

-

After three outfit changes, Mona finally allowed Emily into the car to drive to the fertility clinic. Emily played with her phone most of the way, ignoring the constant stream of chatter coming from the other girl.

“Emily? Are you even listening?”

Emily turned her head to look at Mona wearily. “Mona the doctor isn’t going to ask us all these random personal questions. Why do I even need to know what your favourite colour was when you were 10?!”

Mona’s hand flew to her chest dramatically. “Excuse me for wanting a backstory for our relationship.”

“What relationship?!” Emily exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Mona ignored her, carrying on with her story of how they had met. Eventually they arrived and Mona turned into the car park. After shutting off the engine she turned her entire body round to face Emily, looking at her expectantly.

“What?” Emily snapped.

“Well I think it would be nice for my wife to open the door for me.” Mona replied, smirking.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Mona folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in response. Emily sighed, rolling her eyes once again, before swinging her door open and jogging around the car to open the other girl’s door.

“Such a gentlewoman,” Mona drawled, taking Emily’s hand as she stepped out.

They walked into the clinic hand in hand, making their way to the reception desk.

“Good morning,” Mona started. “Me and my wife are here to see the doctor about expanding our little family.”

Emily gritted her teeth, plastering a fake smile on her face when the receptionist glanced her way.

“Oh yes, the doctor is ready for you if you’d like to follow me.”

The two girls followed the woman down a corridor and into an office. She gestured for them to sit before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them. Before either of the girls could say anything the door opened again, this time a woman in a lab coat. As she made eye contact with Emily she froze, quickly taking the seat behind her desk and smiling.

“Hello ladies, I hear you want to get pregnant.”

Emily and Mona shared a look. They hadn’t been expecting a female and whoever she was she definitely recognised Emily. Mona quickly recovered.

“Yes, we’ve been married a year now and we want to be young parents so we thought we’d start looking into it.”

The doctor nodded. “So what can I do for you, do you have questions or…?” she trailed off.

“I was just wondering about egg donors; do you have a supply here or where do you get them from?” Emily asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, sitting back in her seat and eyeing Emily warily. “Do you have an issue with fertility then? Is that why you’re looking for a donor?”

Emily opened her mouth to answer but Mona grabbed her hand, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

“Both of our parents had difficulty conceiving so we’re just exploring all options before we begin,” Mona replied.

The doctor reached into a drawer, pulling out a number of pamphlets and handing them to Emily. “Look, here is all the information you’ll need. I have another patient waiting so if you don’t mind.”

Emily stood up angrily. “I know you recognised me when I walked in, who the hell are you?” she asked.

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” the doctor snapped. “Now I must ask you to leave otherwise I’ll be calling security.”

Mona grabbed Emily’s arm and tugged her out, leading her back to the car. The two girls sat in the car for a moment, the beep of Emily’s phone eventually breaking the silence.

“So A.D. just sent me a photo message of you and Mona holding hands at a fertility clinic, care to explain babe?” – Alison.


	5. Chapter 5

Emison getting ‘married’

(I don’t know if it is actually them in the promo, I’m not getting my hopes up as I’d rather be pleasantly surprised than disappointed.)

-

They had fell asleep on the sofa the night before, watching an old black and white film that Alison had put on. It was her that woke first the next morning, the sunlight streaming through the windows directly hitting her eyes. After squinting for a few moments she turned to look at the girl whose arms she had fell asleep in. Emily looked so peaceful, almost angel-like in the light of the rising sun.

Alison lost track of the time as she just watched the girl she loved sleep, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Even with all the trouble they were in, the fact any of them could end up in prison, none of it could ruin this moment. She made up her mind then and there what she was going to do, and eventually she got up to go and make breakfast, double checking Emily was asleep before dialling her brother.

-

_After Alison’s visit to see Jason._

“Ali, you know I love you but I don’t think a walk in the woods is the best idea right now.” Emily protested after they had been walking in the woods for almost 10 minutes.

“Do you trust me?” Alison replied, tugging at the other girl’s hand to make her carry on.

“Yes of course,” Emily replied, sighing deeply. “How much further to go?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t figured out where we’re going.” Alison said, eyes lighting up when the glow of fairy lights and candles came into view.

“Ali,” Emily gasped, eyes darting around the scene in front of her. She walked ahead slightly, spinning in a circle to take everything in. “How did you do all this?”

“I told Jason my plans when I visited him, he came back with me to help me sort everything out.” Alison replied, suddenly shy. “Do you like it?”

Emily walked back towards her and took both of Alison’s hands in hers. “Alison this is amazing, it’s so beautiful.” She tugged the other girl with her towards the pile of blankets and cushions, pulling her down to lay beside her. Emily started kissing Alison, hands moving to take off her jacket.

“Wait, no!” Alison said, jumping up and away from Emily. “I had this all planned, get up you’re supposed to be on the rock.”

Emily just stared at her incredulously, but followed her instructions and got up and sat down on the rock that held so many memories. “So what’s the next part of your master plan?” She asked, grinning at the other girl.

“Oh, right!” Alison lowered herself to her knees in front of Emily, pulling out two boxes from her coat pocket. Emily’s eyes widened. “See I was going to ask you to marry me, but I thought that seeing as we are doing everything backwards anyway, that I would just skip that step.”

Emily frowned slightly, “Ali what do you mean?”

“Let me finish Em,” Alison replied. “I don’t want to have to wait. I don’t want to just be engaged to you, I want to be your wife. I don’t need a big ceremony and we can sort out the legal stuff later, I just want to marry you. I love you and you love me and we’ve, I’ve, already wasted so much time.” She paused, opening the first box to reveal a simple gold wedding band. “So do you, Emily Fields, take me, Alison DiLaurentis, to be your not-so-lawfully wedded wife?”

Emily beamed, tears escaping her eyes. “I do,” she said, laughing tearfully. “Of course I do.”

Alison grinned, pulling out the ring and sliding it onto Emily’s ring finger. She handed Emily the other box who opened it and retrieved the matching ring.

“Do you, Alison DiLaurentis, take me, Emily Fields, to be your not-so-lawfully wedded wife?” She asked, cupping the other girls face with her free hand. Alison nodded her head eagerly, holding her hand up for the other girl to slide on the ring.

“So can I kiss the bride now?” Emily asked, barely giving Alison enough time to nod before crashing their lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

Det. Furey realises that Emison are a couple and outs them to the girls.

Apologies for slower update, election in the UK plus the lab being insane at the moment has meant little free time.

-

Emily answered the door and quickly moved out the way as a number of police officers pushed their way in.

“What the hell?” She shouted, accepting the search warrant being thrust in her face.

“We have a search warrant to search the house Miss Fields. Though isn’t this Alison DiLaurentis’ house?” Furey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alison walked into the hallway, looking around at all the police. “Em what’s going on?”

“They have a search warrant,” Emily replied, rubbing the other girls arm in comfort.

Furey looked between the two girls, realisation dawning on him as for why Emily was there so early in the morning.

“Are you two girls together?” He asked bluntly.

Emily spun back around to glare at him. “Why is that any of your business?” She snapped defensively.

“Em, it’s okay,” Alison said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We are,” she answered.

The door swung open, revealing Spencer and Aria.

“What are you doing here?” Spencer asked Furey angrily.

“I told you we were expanding the investigation,” he replied dismissively. “Emily, how long have you been romantically involved with Alison DiLaurentis. Did this start whilst her husband was still alive?”

“What!? No!” Emily exclaimed.

“You two are seeing each other?” Aria asked.

“Not the time Aria,” Spencer replied, eyes darting between Emily and Alison.

“Anyway, I’m going to need you girls to leave the premises whilst we conduct our search.” Furey interrupted, opening the door for them to leave.

“Can we at least get dressed?” Alison asked, waving at her pyjamas.

“Guys you can wait at mine until they leave,” Spencer offered, Emily smiling gratefully in response.

“That would be great Spence,” she replied.

-

“So I guess the feelings weren’t being overestimated,” Spencer mused as she and Emily waited for the coffee machine.

“Well in my case at least,” Emily replied dryly. “What the hell happened at your interview?”

Spencer sighed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “When he realised he wasn’t going to be able to get anything on me he started going after you guys. I’m really sorry Em.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all in this together remember.”

Hanna barrelled through the door. “What’s the SOS, I came as fast as I could,” she said frantically.

“Emily and Alison are a thing,” Aria replied, joining them in the kitchen with Alison.

“For god sake,” Spencer said, rolling her eyes. “Marco is searching Alison’s house, they somehow got a search warrant.”

“Wait what?” Hanna asked, eyes wide.

“We need to figure a way of getting him off our backs. We really need to figure out who A.D. is and stop whoever it is from giving the police anything else.” Spencer replied.

Hanna flapped her hand in response. “Not that! You two are a thing!?” She said excitedly to Emily and Alison.

“Seriously Hanna, we have bigger things to worry about at the moment,” Alison snapped, the thought of people searching through her house playing on her mind. Emily pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

“It’ll be okay Ali,” Emily whispered, glaring at Hanna over the top of Alison’s head. Hanna raised her hands defensively.

“Is there anything to be worried about?” Spencer asked once the girls had separated.

“No, unless A.D. planted something…” Alison trailed off worriedly.

“There’s no use in worrying about it until we know for sure,” Aria replied. “When did this happen then? Was you seriously seeing each other when Alison was married?”

“No of course not,” Emily snapped.

“I’m just saying, you were pretty protective of Ali when she was at Welby,” Aria responded.

“Of course I was; I love her Aria. Even if we were only friends then.”

“You love me?” Alison asked quietly.

“Of course I do, I know I haven’t said it back yet, but I’ve always loved you Ali. I’ve just been too scared to tell you.” Emily replied earnestly, the two girls forgetting the others were there.

Alison beamed, tugging Emily in for a kiss which was only interrupted by Hanna clearing her throat.

“As adorable as you two are, we do have to figure out how we’re all not going to end up in prison.”


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Alison wanting to visit Jessica's grave, and Emily wants to join her. (From Boris Yeltsin on FF.net)

-

Alison was nearing the end of her pregnancy and had started her maternity leave a little over a week ago. She was flicking through a photo album Emily had found in the attic, pausing often on photos of herself and her mother. Emily had been amazing during the whole pregnancy, willing to find an open shop at 3am when cravings hit, constantly reminding Alison how beautiful was when she complained of feeling like a whale. Alison had no doubt that Emily was going to be a fantastic mother, but there was still lingering doubts about herself.

“Honey I’m home,” Emily drawled playfully as she walked into the house.

Alison grinned, shutting the photo album and pushing herself out of the armchair to greet her wife. “Hey beautiful,” Alison replied, hugging the other girl as close as possible with her huge bump.

“Hey,” Emily repeated back, kissing Alison once before dropping to her knees and kissing the bump repeatedly. “And hello to you too!”

Alison chuckled to herself, eventually pulling the other girl back on to her feet. “How was work?” She enquired, lacing her hands behind Emily’s neck.

“Fine, nothing exciting,” Emily replied, noticing the photo albums scattered on the coffee table. “Any cute baby Ali pictures in these?” She asked excitedly.

Alison rolled her eyes, pushing Emily into the armchair before dropping ungracefully onto her lap. Emily groaned in protest playfully, getting slapped on the shoulder in response.

“Looking at them got me thinking…” Alison trailed off, refusing to meet Emily’s eyes.

Emily cupped the other girls face gently. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I want to go visit my mum’s grave,” she eventually blurted out, eyes darting to Emily’s face to gauge her reaction.

Emily smiled sadly, kissing Alison softly on the lips before pulling back. “Of course, I actually wanted to go visit my dad’s with you as well. I wanted to introduce you properly, and tell him about the little one.” Emily rambled, blushing at Alison’s grin.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Alison replied. “So you’d come with me?” She asked disbelievingly. 

“Of course,” Emily stressed. “I mean unless you didn’t want me to?”

“No, no I do.” Alison said quickly.

“Then it’s settled.” Emily said, pulling the other girl in for a longer kiss.

-

The two girls walked hand-in-hand slowly towards the grave, Alison more waddling than walking. Alison stared at the grave for a few minutes before talking, Emily watching her carefully.

“Hey mum,” Alison said eventually. “I miss you.” Emily squeezed her hand in support.

“I married Emily. She told me what you said to her, I just wish I hadn’t wasted so much time. I wish you could have seen me this happy.” Alison paused, swiping at the tears that escaped. “We’re going to have a baby, really soon actually. I don’t know what I’m going to be like as a mum, but I know Em is going to be amazing. I remember the stories you used to tell me about dad when you were pregnant, how great he was, but I think Emily trumps him.” Alison chuckled tearfully, leaning into Emily who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I love you, despite everything. I hope you’re in a better place.”

She turned around to face Emily.

“You’re going to be an amazing mum too Ali,” Emily said. “This kid is going to have two mothers that love them so much. We’re going to make mistakes, everyone does, but we’re going to make sure that this baby knows how loved they are, and that’s all that matters.”

Alison smiled in response, sliding her hand down Emily’s arm to take her hand. “Let’s get out of here.”


	8. Chapter 8

Post 7x18

 

* * *

 

They had received a SOS text from Spencer and so had gone straight from the kissing rock to her house. After spending the night sleeping on the floor outside, both girls looked a bit worse for wear.

 

“Jesus what happened to you two?” Hanna asked as they came through the door.

 

“Nothing,” Emily replied, removing a stray leaf from Alison’s hair.

 

“No seriously guys, did you sleep in the woods or something?” Spencer asked, eyeing them curiously.

 

Realisation dawned on Hanna, a smirk painting itself on her face. Alison glared at her, willing her to be quiet. Hanna just waggled her eyebrows in response.

 

“Don’t think there was much sleeping going on Spence,” Hanna said, chuckling. It took a moment for it to click with the other two girls.

 

“Seriously guys, we have somebody stalking us and you decide to do the nasty outside, _in the woods?”_ Aria asked incredulously, looking between the two girls who were now flushed red with embarrassment.

 

“Hey don’t knock a bit of outside action,” Hanna replied, enjoying this moment way too much.

 

“Can we shut up about this please,” Emily begged.

 

“Oh come on Em, bet you wasn’t this shy last night,” Hanna teased.

 

“She wasn’t,” Alison replied quietly, Emily turning round sharply to glare at her. Alison just raised her eyebrows in response and smirked, her embarrassment fading.

 

“Alison, please settle this bet we’ve had going… is Emily a top?” Hanna asked eagerly.

 

“Hang on who is this we?” Spencer asked. “Me and Aria have nothing to do with this,” she reassured Emily.

 

“You guys are so boring,” Hanna drawled, motioning at Alison to answer.

 

“It depends on her mood,” Alison replied finally.

 

“Alison!” Emily shrieked. “Shut up!”

 

“Come on Em, I tell you all about me and Caleb. What’s the big deal?” Hanna said dismissively.

 

“Hanna I’m seriously worried how interested you are in your two friends’ sex life,” Emily muttered.

 

“It is a good sex life,” Alison commented.

 

“There won’t be any sex life to talk about if you don’t shut up,” Emily snapped, glaring at her girlfriend.

 

“Please, as if you could last more than a few days,” Alison replied.

 

The three other girls watched the exchange curiously.

 

“I totally could,” Emily mumbled.

 

“I sense a bet coming on!” Hanna interrupted. “I bet on Emily caving first!”

 

“Agreed,” Aria said, joining in on the bet.

 

“Guys,” Emily whined. “This is so weird.”

 

“I’m putting my money on Em, I reckon Alison will cave first,” Spencer said.

 

“Done!” Hanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Alison, I think we should go shopping for some lingerie. We have a bet to win!”

 

Emily just shook her head in despair at her friends and girlfriend.

 

_2 days later…_

 

Alison strut into the living room of Spencer’s house. Emily followed a few moments later, a sheepish look on her face.

  
“Sorry Spence,” she said.

 

“Yes! I knew that trip to Victoria’s Secret was worth it!” Hanna exclaimed, jumping up off the sofa and holding her hand out for the money off of Spencer.


End file.
